


Law/Reader: Late Night

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by dragonprincess18 on Tumblr: "a scenario where his s/o tries to encourage him to go to bed by stealing his hat and causing a chase all across the Polar Tang. The thought makes me giggle."
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 94





	Law/Reader: Late Night

"Law."

Silence.

"Laaaaaw."

More silence.

"Laaaaaaaaawwww…"

Trafalgar Law raised his eyebrow and looked up at his s/o, making sure to keep track of the page he was currently reading in his new book. "Yes, ____?" His voice was a bit monotone and heavier than usual; combined with his half-lidded eyes and the way he reached up to rub his face a bit, he was an hour or so away from passing out from exhaustion.

____ crossed their arms and looked down at Law as he lay on the couch on the Polar Tang. "It's almost midnight," they said with a small yawn. "C'mon, let's go to bed. Tomorrow's an early day."

Law looked back at his book. He'd been reading this  _ Sora, Warrior of the Sea  _ omnibus for three hours? He was only halfway through! He thumbed the pages of the massive, thick stack of comic volumes; to be fair, this thing was a collection of ten years of a weekly comic strip…He looked back at ____, who was looking at him reproachfully as she stood over the couch. "If you're tired, go ahead and go to bed," he replied, stifling a yawn as he opened up his book again. "I'll join you in a bit."

____ bent down and put their head on Law's shoulder, refusing to let him ignore them that easily. "You should do it now," they insisted. "Look, we've done this same song and dance a million times, Law." ____ lightly poked his back. "And  _ you're  _ always the one complaining about how tired you feel; maybe going to sleep before the wee hours of the morning is...oh, I dunno, a way to get some extra sleep?" Their voice was dripping with sarcasm and mock-surprise. "If only there was a  _ doctor  _ who could confirm that." They leaned further against him. "A handsome doctor, with be-yoo-tiful eyes...that would look even more beautiful without those bags under them making him look like a sleep-deprived panda bear…" They wrapped their arms around Law and nuzzled his neck. "You know I'm talking about  _ you,  _ right?" Law gave a small "mmm" of confirmation as he turned the page of his book. ____ moved back, narrowed their eyes and pursed their lips; if being mature about this wasn't getting his attention, maybe a different approach would work…

They leaned back against Law's shoulder and let one of their hands wander up his back and neck, and then began to toy with the ends of Law's black hair. Law leaned back slightly and shifted comfortably in his seat; he  _ loved  _ it when his s/o played with his hair, even if he didn't want them to do it while others were watching (having a level of authority as a captain's a bit difficult when they've seen you purr like a damn kitten while your s/o pets your head). ____'s fingers crept underneath Law's soft hat and scratched a particularly sensitive spot near the crown of his scalp that made him let out a small hum of contentment. ____ smiled and looked up at Law from their spot on his shoulder. "If you come to bed with me, I'll give you a head-and-shoulder massage," they offered in a slight sing-song-y voice. Law was quiet for a moment, and ____ silently hoped he would take the bait. 

After a few seconds, he turned the page and went back to reading. "Ten more minutes," Law replied quietly.

____ stared straight ahead, stone-faced and in disbelief that their usual trump card didn't affect Law in the slightest. They continued to play with the hair underneath his hat, and as an idea popped into their head, their lips turned up onto mischievous grin. With one quick movement of their hands ____ snatched Law's hat off of his head by the fuzzy brim, then stole his book (while deftly marking the page with one of their fingers) and shot up to the door leading to one of the Polar Tang's many hallways. Law's eyes widened immediately and he stared at ____ in disbelief. They held up his hat and his book, and cocked their head in the direction of their shared bedroom. "If you're  _ totally  _ not tired," they teased, "Then you won't have a problem chasing me down to get these back, right?"

They took off running down the hall, and Law immediately bolted to chase after them; he was about to get to one of his favorite arcs in  _ Sora,  _ damn it! Their room was only a few feet away, and by the time Law had raised his hands to Shamble ____ (and their stolen goods) into his arms, they'd already managed to escape his line of sight by turning to enter the bedroom. He sighed through his nose and involuntarily yawned, and scowled a bit when he realized that they were right--if he was going to complain about being tired so often, he should at least acknowledge his body's signs that he should go to sleep earlier. He made his way to their room and saw ____ set his book onto a desk before putting his hat on their head, and bouncing onto the mattress. When they heard his footsteps, they grinned at him triumphantly as he shut the door behind him and walked over to crawl under the covers with them. He put one arm around them and pulled them close as he started to close his eyes, and he felt them move to turn off the nearby lamp. The only light in the room was a sliver of moonlight from a nearby porthole, soft and subtle against the back of Law's closed eyelids. 

"G'night, Law," ____ yawned. Law gently squeezed their waist in reply. After a few minutes had passed, Law slowly opened his eyes to see if his s/o was sleeping. When he saw that their eyes were closed and their lips were slightly parted, he slowly and carefully reached behind him to grab his book; there wasn't much light, but there was enough for him to read if he squinted a bit. 

The moment ____ heard the sound of pages fluttering as Law picked the book up, they reached for a nearby pillow without bothering to face him and smacked him over the head with it. "Good  _ night _ , Law," they muttered pointedly. He immediately winced and set the book back onto the nightstand before turning around to curl up next to his s/o.

"...Good night, ____…"


End file.
